


Down, (Down for You Babe)

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Lee Jaehyun, Confessional Sex, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hopeless Romantic Lee Jaehyun also thinks a lot, House Party, Hyunjae has the best friends, Hyunjae is soft and lonely, Idiots in Love, Juyeon is hot but not an entire ass, Lee Jaehyun is a Tsundere, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Popular Lee Juyeon, Porn with Feelings, Soft Lee Jaehyun, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Maybe it's the best, or worst coming to a party like this. Hyunjae's head over heels with his roommate, Juyeon, and it all unravels into something more.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Down, (Down for You Babe)

**Author's Note:**

> A/U: The latter is lovemaking, and I thought I was going to write some rough smut lol but nope. Juyeon wants to take it “slow” with Hyunjae okay? Also, here is a longer fic that I haven't written in a while, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment :) also, yes to Hyunjae wearing to a cropped top/shirt/sweater! Also now, I've tried to update this with proofreading.

Hyunjae hates how he manages to become sucked into some kind of party each time Eric announces there is one. There’s all kinds of frat houses and he knows enough because although he doesn’t live in one exactly, his friends lived in some. There were the benefits of free passes to good booze because Younghoon only liked that quality stuff but even so, it didn’t mean he was that down to get wasted so often. The parties weren’t too crazy for the most part, but Hyunjae honestly would rather use that time to curl up for a good movie in his bed than ruin his liver every other week. Besides, whether or not there was a party going on, they all went to the pub way too often and liquor was present each week.

But this one, it’s the worst. God save him because as much as he knew Juyeon liked to party, have his hook-ups (that left him sadly sexiled at ungodly hours of a day at random times, although mainly Friday nights), the other was here at this party. It wouldn’t be a problem if the other wasn’t so attractive, or shared many mutual friends with him, but his roommate just had to be so damn attractive coming into the place with just a simple black tee and black biker styled jeans; Hyunjae thinks he can faintly smell the other’s woody fragrance, the other’s latest online purchase. It’s a pain in the ass that out of everyone else at the party (there is literally so many people), only Juyeon stands out to him.

“You didn’t tell me that _he_ was coming!”

“Well, I did say that a lot of people were invited.”

The look that Younghoon tells him to _suck it up_ , because yes, Hyunjae can suck that up. The way the other’s black tee clung onto those sexy collarbones was a sight to behold, and Juyeon probably wouldn’t even notice because he’s probably had a few too many drinks already to get loose. Unlike Hyunjae, who’s still very much sober, he would not like to mess with his liver too much, thank you.

“As if you could ogle over his ass if he didn’t come over today.” Younghoon’s smirk doesn’t help at all but neither does the way the other chooses to dress. A half-buttoned Hawaiian shirt, with cargo pants and a kind of attractive face (that Hyunjae doesn’t want to admit) had him considering the other as the largest fashionable “fuck boi” ever, if not for the fact that Younghoon was actually an awesome, caring friend who was also happily in a relationship with both Chanhee and Changmin.

_“Shut up.”_

(Because that’s not true, Hyunjae’s gay ass can lust over the other daily whenever he saw Juyeon at home).

With every drinking party, came a set of overly boring and repetitive games, and that too is what Hyunjae ends up participating. It’s not “spin-the-bottle” this time or “7-minutes of heaven” because they’re all kind of the same. Everyone’s going a round in a circle with truth or dare this time and Sunwoo just had to make this new rule that you can’t pick truth more than twice. Hyunjae’s eyes have seen enough of PDA already. He does not want to see any more lip locking between Changmin and Younghoon, much less Kevin licking lime juice and salt off Jacob’s abs. It wasn’t that he liked seeing such things because he didn’t, but also, he thinks he’s scarred his eyes too many times already; Hyunjae can’t wait to either blackout so he doesn’t need to see any more of that or go home. It’s a shame though because for whatever reason, it had become a habitual thing between him and Juyeon that whenever both of them ended up at the same party, they would leave together because being good roommates also meant looking after each other for the sake of being polite and friendly. By the looks of it, Juyeon was currently half buzzed but still sober which meant that they both were going to stay at the party a bit longer until one of them, becomes a little more tipsy.

This ultimately brings Hyunjae’s demise because all of his friends know about his hidden interest in Juyeon, and Juyeon’s too friendly in accepting anything given to him.

“Juyeon, I dare you to go down on Hyunjae. Do the grind-on-me dance!”

Hyunjae can’t believe his ears. Changmin did not just say that. The other was dolphin-screaming and clapping his hands in glee but what the actual heck, he already feels his face burning up at the thought of Juyeon doing such a thing, and if it did happen, he would be so blessed and cursed because, Hyunjae doesn’t want to pop a boner, not when it’s Juyeon rolling so close to him. If he’s embarrassed, the other isn’t. The other’s pretty lips pull out to smile to reveal the most attractive teeth and it’s so painful at how the other asks him so if it’s okay.

Hyunjae lays down on the floor and as much the back of his head tells him that he definitely needs to wash up after this because the floor is dirty, he almost forget to breathe when he sees the other looking down at him with Juyeon’s legs spread open with his own body in between them.

_“Ready?”_

Hyunjae nods, he can't trust his voice, fearing that it would betray him. He tries to keep calm, trying to look everywhere but the other’s face but that’s not happening. In a mere second, the other goes down on him doing a tight body roll in the air only a few inches away from his own body and Hyunjae’s eyes going wide when his gaze meets the other’s attractive face. Their eyes meet and Hyunjae can’t seem to draw his eyes away not when Juyeon out of habit, bites his lips down as he does the dance move, something the other's seem to have done too many times, he's definitely practiced this. The few seconds feels like forever because although Juyeon’s not actually grinding down on him, Hyunjae could feel himself becoming aroused just from the other being so close.

Hyunjae doesn’t know what happens. But then Juyeon suddenly rolls his hips lower this time, and Hyunjae ends up feeling the other’s groin against his and it throws him off. A surprised moan comes out his mouth and although no one else probably heard it, Juyeon certainly did and Hyunjae thinks he sees the other’s eyes harden slightly at him before the other finally stops.

"Ah-"

 _That was so hot!_ Hyunjae tries to ignore Kevin’s shouting, his annoying, squiggly eyebrows moving up and down at him, but it’s hard not to when the other’s drunk, unfiltered mouth only tells the truth. Hyunjae’s mind wonders what would have happened if Juyeon kept rolling his hips on top of him. It definitely would have made him hard, and that would be even worst if everyone else found out. But in the moment of it all, the other’s eyes and attention on him and the whiff of the other’s new cologne had Hyunjae feeling heady. But even so, it was probably so wrong to have a crush on Juyeon when the other was so pined for all over campus. If there was a queue to catch the other’s attention, then Hyunjae would probably be at the end of the line. The other barely paid him any attention when they were home, with Juyeon studying in the living room while Hyunjae took the desk in their shared bedroom. The only times the other really made an effort was whenever Juyeon gave him a batch of freshly baked cookies after sexiling him, but other than that, they’ve never really spoken.

Hyunjae’s been too shy to even bring up a conversation, but he’s heard plenty about the other though. The smart and attractive biology student that also majored in dance was as lethal as it sounded. Juyeon wasn’t only smart, but he excelled in dance and other sports as well, and overall, was good at pretty much everything. If that didn’t do things to Hyunjae’s heart, then he doesn’t know what is. However, all of this didn’t matter when Hyunjae had seen too many occasions of the other fucking someone random (boy or girl) in the kitchen, living room or their shared bedroom for the matter and Hyunjae had just made it a habit to head to Chanhee’s place whenever that happened. At most, he hopes that Juyeon wouldn’t fuck someone in his bed, because that would just be plain rude, and Chanhee assures him that Juyeon wasn’t that bad. Deep down though, Hyunjae’s not too happy at how often someone’s in their shared space but it wasn’t like Hyunjae could bring that up so easily.

If there was suddenly a new sexual tension in the room between him and Juyeon know, Hyunjae pretends that he doesn’t know. It’s not hard to know when he still feels Juyeon’s eyes on him after and when Hyunjae announces that he’s going to call it a night, the other automatically stands up to go with him.

“I'm going to head home now. See you guys.” Hyunjae pretends he doesn't hear his friends calling him a party pooper, and it doesn't matter because he thinks he’s going to be out of his mind if he has to witness anymore disgusting shows of affection.

-

“I’m going to shower first.”

“Yea sure.”

Hyunjae lets the other go in the shower first. He doesn’t know how long Juyeon spends in there but it doesn’t matter when Hyunjae has that many thoughts to sort through.

Why did the other suddenly roll on him? Was it just an incident because the other’s arms were suddenly tired? Or was it just something else, and that Juyeon possibly could have rolled on him on purpose? Hyunjae ignores the emoji that Younghoon sends him, the smiley with a winky face, because he knows what the other’s implying. There’s no way that he and Juyeon were ever going to ever get that close to even have sex and he thinks that’s it absolutely absurd how his friends tell him that he does have a chance. Because no, Hyunjae thinks he doesn’t have a chance, not when everyone he ends up seeing Juyeon with are some of the most popular students on campus.

It doesn’t take that long for Juyeon to finish showering. The other coming out only wearing a towel slung at his hips and Hyunjae does what he does best, look away. He doesn’t need Juyeon to know that he’s smitten for the other and even less so that he’s possibly lusting over the other’s hot body. Because it had been a mistake since the first day when Hyunjae had seen Juyeon coming out of the shower looking like such an adonis, lean taut muscles everywhere.

Hyunjae wonders if Juyeon was going to bring it up. But that doesn’t even happen when Juyeon goes straight to the closet to put on a fresh set of pyjamas before heading straight to bed. He doesn’t even spare a glance at Hyunjae’s way and Hyunjae doesn’t know if he should be glad that the other’s acting as if they didn’t have a moment at the party an hour earlier.

If there was a distance between the two since they’ve started living together, the distance only seems to grow larger. Hyunjae who usually came home at approximate times to cook for himself doesn’t come home at the times he used to. He still cooks something for when Juyeon comes home for dinner, because the other does usually (albeit a late one), and because Hyunjae does care about the other’s health and wellbeing, he at least cooks up some rice and chicken stew with some of the leftover ingredients in the fridge and pairs it with kimchi.

He’ll go over to Chanhee and maybe Jacob’s place to eat because Chanhee cooks really well, and both his friends were always willing to listen to what he has to say. He’s not really avoiding Juyeon because he really isn’t, not when Juyeon isn’t even home in the first place. The other often came home after nine, and it was only six in the evening.

“You know, what makes you think that Juyeon isn’t affected? For all we know, he could just be just as affected by you.”

Jacob’s nice words frame an ideal situation but Hyunjae knows that’s not true as he shakes his head. That was obviously not true or ever going to happen because the other probably didn’t even have the time to look and think about him that way. The other’s schedule which Hyunjae had somehow memorized was filled with all kind of dance practices, midterms and deadlines due for the current month; there was no way that the other was going to even have time to spare him even a thought.

“As if he would.”

Hyunjae digs his fork into his creamy pumpkin pasta with spinach and toasted, candied walnuts that Jacob had made. It was absolutely delicious and if anything, it took his mind off his current worries about school, stress in general, and Juyeon.

“Changmin said he looks really rough currently. Eye-bags, dark circles and all.”

Chanhee’s other boyfriend, Changmin, was also a dance major with Juyeon and it would make a lot of sense for the other to know, but what use was it for Chanhee to tell him this information. It wasn’t like Hyunjae could really do anything with the other to help the other de-stress when he didn’t really know how to himself other than hit the gym and go swim some laps at the pool. Besides with all the dancing the other did, that probably was enough for Juyeon to de-stress. If it wasn’t, Hyunjae’s quite certain that the next moment he knows, he’ll have to crash over at Chanhee’s place once more because Juyeon probably invited someone over.

The other wasn’t his business or his problem to deal with. It wasn’t. Hyunjae winces at the thought of the other looking fatigued, but even so, it really wasn’t his problem when the other chose to pursue two majors in the first place. Having two majors wasn’t a problem, but perhaps the other could have picked something else that was either easier or required less time everywhere.

“Hyunjae, you know it’s healthy if you just talk to him about your feelings or about what happened at the party because that seems to be affecting you.” And have Juyeon reject him? Hyunjae doesn’t think so.

“ _Mmmm_ , this pasta is so good!”Hyunjae stands up from the table, heading towards the kitchen for seconds. The pasta really was delicious. Why didn’t Jacob cook this sooner and more often?

Both Chanhee and Jacob give him a look but Hyunjae can’t bother. It’s frightening to try, and even more so in sharing his feelings with someone he doesn’t know so well. If there’s anything that Hyunjae does best besides his studies is avoiding his problems, and it was the path he planned on continuing with Juyeon.

When Hyunjae does come home that evening, he finds the dishes washed and put away with a small thank you note. Juyeon did eat the stew he cooked after all. It makes Hyunjae feel a tiny bit appreciated and happier.

-

To say the least, Hyunjae is stressed out too. He’s easily affected by the vibes of others, and Juyeon bringing stressed vibes home affected him just as much. Even if both of them had their own ways of relaxing, Hyunjae, too, masturbated, because he’s also horny sometimes and college was the time where everyone had raging hormones. The only difference was at how he managed those pesky little things, and yes, Hyunjae times himself making sure to choose the times that Juyeon isn’t home or wouldn’t be home.

It’s a comfortable feeling, his hand tugging at his own dick while his mind jumps back to the time Juyeon had incidentally actually and physically “grind-ed” down on him at that party weeks ago because that made him feel things. It was attractive the other on top of him and Hyunjae thinks he would like it as much if it ever happened once more. How the other could possibly fuck him so well after stretching his hole with the other’s long fingers while the other stared deep into his eyes. A distance so close that Hyunjae could count the other’s eyelashes while Hyunjae could feel so good when the other pounded into him. He would be a moaning mess, face and body all flushed while his body opened up for the other. That would be so hot. But it was all in his mind, his imagination and he gives his dick one final tug before he swears he’s going to come when Hyunjae does hear the door into their unit open. His voice already sounds wrecked just from touching himself and had there been a few more minutes, Hyunjae would have let out a moan when he finally came. But no, that wasn’t happening right now.

Juyeon had come home early and there was no way that the other could see him like this.

_Fuck, why did he have to come home now?_

Hyunjae pops his dick back into his pants as he gets out of bed to head into bathroom to finish. He didn’t want Juyeon to see him jack off, even though normal people haven’t probably witnessed it at least once or twice between roommates. So may Hyunjae was a little conservative. For as long he’s been rooming with the other, he’s never let the other seen him shirtless even once. At most, the other saw his arms peeking through the tees that he wore, but never ever fully naked. It wasn’t that Hyunjae’s too self-conscious of his body because he wasn’t (he had abs and decently muscular arms too), it just never occurred to him the reason why the other needed to see his body.

_"Ahhhh---Juyeon!"_

Hyunjae tries not to be too loud when he finally comes inside the bathroom. He couldn’t help it, his lips mouthing out the other’s name a couple times as he gave a few more tugs at his dick before he came. The spurts of come landing inside the tub makes for the perfect opportunity to wash up. He just hopes that Juyeon didn’t hear him.

For once, after his shower, it’s the first time that Hyunjae’s forgotten to bring a fresh set of clothes with him and it’s too soon when he already realizes. He comes out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself, throwing his soiled boxers into the laundry bin before he comes out. Hyunjae’s relieved when he comes back to his bedroom alone, with Juyeon still in the living room probably studying, as he opens his wardrobe to pick out something clean to wear. He grabs the black sweat pants that he always wears but this time, his fingers linger on a grey, open-collared, cashmere sweater that he’s received from Chanhee recently. (The other had claimed the colour was “anchor” grey, and Hyunjae doesn’t know what that is, but to him, there was a tinge of navy in the grey sweater.)

Chanhee said that it would suit him and Hyunjae who didn’t care that much for fashion accepted it; Chanhee looked great whatever he wore and Hyunjae thinks he can trust the other’s taste. When he wears it, he’s surprised to find the sweater short, cropped before the waist showing a bit of his midriff. There’s skin showing and Hyunjae wonders if it’s kind of scandalous despite how cute the cropped sweater is on his body. The mirror attached on the wardrobe door somehow makes the casual outfit work emphasizing Hyunjae’s proportions: a short torso compared to his lower half, which were just legs (legs for days).

“Mm, not going to lie, but this is kind of cute.” Hyunjae’s busy checking himself out that he doesn’t even notice Juyeon coming in. It’s when the other speaks does Hyunjae break out of it, and he’s feeling a bit embarrassed to have the other witness the other checking himself. If anything, the other could think that he’s vain for just staring at himself in front of the mirror.

“Hey, I was wondering- Juyeon's voice throws him off balance.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Hyunjae doesn’t mean to scream but the other just happened to scare him and he’s too surprised that the other’s even came inside the room and is talking to him right now. His arms somehow wrap around himself even if if there’s really nothing to cover. He's wearing clothes for god sakes but he was shy. Hyunjae doesn’t do a good job though when there really wasn’t much to see and if anything, his arms were at his shoulders, therefore revealing his smooth midriff to the other.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." At least, Juyeon sounds genuinely sorry.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Hyunjae mentally scolds himself for how stupid he sounds. Of course the other wouldn’t knock, that didn’t even make sense. The bedroom he was in, was also Juyeon’s, so there technically was no point in having the other knock either.

“Can I help you?” Hyunjae waits. He brain clicks that today was Friday, and the other was probably going to tell him that he’s invited some kind of hook-up later, so Juyeon probably wanted Hyunjae out of the unit. That’s probably what it was. It was currently only four in the afternoon, but Juyeon had probably come home early because he wanted to freshen up or something before his hook-up came later at about 5PM. That seemed to be the routine every now and then from which Hyunjae could recall and his mind just continues thinking that he doesn’t even register that Juyeon still hasn’t responded yet.

If anything, Juyeon’s looking at him captivated as the other’s eyes are busy roaming over Hyunjae’s body. It was the first time Juyeon’s seen his roommate wearing anything more form-fitting enhancing the other’s natural body line. He usually saw Hyunjae wearing boxy t-shirts and shorts, therefore there was something about this outfit that intrigued him. Juyeon had always considered Hyunjae to be naturally gorgeous despite how fresh-faced and baby-faced the other appeared to be. Hyunjae had defined features: neat eyebrows, sparkling eyes with long lashes (that made the other appear a little Bambi-like), a straight, aquiline nose and perfectly shaped pouty lips. But the other’s body, it was a god’s gift. The cropped sweater revealed the other’s lean waist, the soft curvature of the other’s broad hips (making an hourglass) and the actual proportion of Hyunjae’s legs that were so long. Juyeon really appreciates them, Hyunjae was gorgeous, and no one else could compare. The other really was tempting him, looking so good out of the blue. He wanted to feel the other's soft milky skin, caress the other's curves and tell Hyunjae everything he's been keeping to himself. The feelings that have been in him for so long, the "want" in spending time with the other, getting to know each other, to make the other his. 

Juyeon's fallen in love with him since their first meeting, since Changmin had introduced him to his large group of friends. There were many couples inside such group, Changmin included, but that didn't matter when Juyeon thinks he's seen the most gorgeous person in life. Hyunjae, a Korean literature major seemed so wise, and kind but also had the prettiest laughs that rung in the room whenever he found something funny. Juyeon wanted to approach him, and when Changmin told him that the other was looking for a roommate, Juyeon had considered it a move to get to know the other. It just didn't turn out the way he wanted when the other always seemed to enjoy his time alone in their shared bedroom and Juyeon, not wanting to disrupt the other's peace and quiet, couldn't think of any other ways to figure the other out. There were so many things he wanted to do and the timings, never seemed to be right. Him, bringing people over for hook-ups, wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Juyeon simply didn't know what to do when the person he was _so interested_ in, seemed to never look at him.

Because Hyunjae does not know that Juyeon liked Hyunjae just the way he is. The other, although quiet, was terribly nice and considerate of him. Hyunjae cooked for him whenever he was busy and the other for whatever reason, seemed to be intimidated by him. Or at least it seemed so. Juyeon never tried to make it obvious, but he had noticed how the other had been going out a bit more often. Often times whenever Juyeon had come home (as of recent), the other was never there. Usually, Juyeon would come home to the calming sound of tinkering soft music from whatever Hyunjae had played from his playlist, out loud in their room. But these days, there was none of that.

But even so, to see Hyunjae looking at him still kind of shy and flustered all because of him, it made Juyeon feel good. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I won’t be having anyone over today, in case,” Juyeon swallows, “you were wondering.”

“You’re not?” Hyunjae’s eyes widen at what the other had just said. It didn’t make sense, sex was Juyeon’s outlet in de-stressing so he just wasn’t going to relieve himself? That wasn’t healthy. He wants to ask if it’s because whoever the other person may be cancelled on Juyeon, but that was too intrusive to ask and Hyunjae shouldn’t care whether or not Juyeon’s seeing someone, but he still thinks about it.

“No, I’m not today.”

“I-I, okay.” The words that Hyunjae has, gets caught at the back of his throat, and he can’t find himself continuing whatever he wanted to ask or say. He did want to ask if the other's person with benefits suddenly cancelled, but that would be too rude to ask. Hyunjae waits for Juyeon to say something again, to change the topic or to even go back outside, but Hyunjae can feel the other’s eyes rack him up and down. It makes him a little uncomfortable the way Juyeon’s staring at him so intently, it wasn’t like the other’s interested.

“You look nice. Are you going somewhere tonight?” It's different, the tone, somewhat soft but serious, that Juyeon is speaking in. It seemed as if Hyunjae suddenly piqued his interest.

“No, I’m-“ Sentences don’t form. Hyunjae shakes his head before he tries again. What was he about to say again? He bites his lip out of habit just trying to think of a response but it’s hard too when he finds his breathing becoming more shallow with how Juyeon’s suddenly in his space. His senses suddenly overwhelm him with how he could smell Juyeon’s woody scent once again throwing him back to the last party they both were at.

“J-Juyeon?”

Juyeon’s somehow backed both of them up against the wall and Hyunjae doesn’t know what his options are. He could be wrong, but the other seemed to be in a trance in looking at him for no reason and there currently was limited space for Hyunjae to possibly run. He would consider this situation to be a threat if he didn’t want this too, and at his own thoughts running in his head screaming about the sexual tension between them inside their bedroom.

“Hyunjae, could I kiss you? Please?” Juyeon’s voice cracks, but it's filled with want and it’s so amazingly attractive that Hyunjae can’t find himself saying no. He nods avoiding the other’s strong gaze when the other’s soft lips attach on his and Hyunjae groans. When was the last time he's been kissed? The other continues to mouth at his lips, and it’s all soft with them two kissing comfortably with Hyunjae’s eyes closed when he feels Juyeon’s large hands _touching_ him, _caressing_ him across his midriff, touching his skin on his waist. The other’s hands felt like everything and when Juyeon decides to mouth kisses down Hyunjae’s neck, it’s the perfect timing for Hyunjae to let out a breathy moan and to get some air. Because this was pure bliss, Hyunjae couldn't have wanted anything more. 

“ _Ahhhh_ \- It’s all so sweet, that it’s messing with him. Juyeon kissing him, embracing him, being so in-love with him was everything that Hyunjae had wanted deep down. Experiencing all of this didn’t feel like reality, not when Juyeon continues to look at him with such care and admiration, as the other continues to kiss him. Juyeon’s hands make their way past his hips, and butt after a small squeeze trailing down his legs.

“You’re so gorgeous. I wouldn’t want anyone else, but you.” Hyunjae’s breath hitches at his throat. That couldn’t be true, could it? He was wanted by Juyeon and the other considered him beautiful.

“I’ve wanted to do this since, forever.” Juyeon’s hands that have trailed back up are at the hem of his sweatpants and the other earnestly looks to him for permission.

“Have you?” Hyunjae lets out a small laugh. In some ways, he’s still in disbelief that Juyeon is suddenly so sweet to him. He’s been in love with the other since the very beginning, since he’s seen the other on campus when their mutual friends had introduced them to each other. Their friend group, had so many people that Hyunjae wasn’t close to everyone, but he knew of them and they all were good people. So when Changmin had introduced Juyeon into their group, Hyunjae had been hiding his crush since. But even so, with how much the other was suddenly so interested in him now, he didn’t know where this was going. Was the other simply going after his body (being horny and stressed) because he was suddenly looking attractive for one, making this a one-time thing or did the other actually like him enough towant to be with him?

In this moment and time, Hyunjae’s brain can’t seem to decipher what it is. But did that even matter when Juyeon was close to kneeling before him? Hyunjae’s brain was blowing up with fireworks with how good he felt with the other simply kissing and caressing him, it didn’t feel right for him to stop there.

“Can-are, we-"

“What do you want? We can do anything you want. I want this with you, if you know what I mean.”

Juyeon’s ears flush slightly at his own words, but he looks to Hyunjae patiently and Hyunjae wonders how this is even real. The power he holds against the other to have the other want whatever he wanted.

“ _Is this even real_?” Hyunjae doesn’t mean to change anything, but his voice comes out as a whisper because he’s still in a shock. He wasn’t even dressed in anything sexy and the other wanted him this bad? All he was wearing was a cropped sweater and sweatpants, that was pretty casual to rile the other up this hard.

“ _Yes._ ” Juyeon’s affirming voice is enough for Hyunjae to stop thinking. He wants this.

“Then, pease have sex with me.” The words continue to come out of him softly and Hyunjae doesn’t know how, because if his words and wishes were the other’s command, Juyeon comes up for another kiss once more before quickly stripping Hyunjae, and himself downwhile also maneuvering them both towards Juyeon’s bed. (Hyunjae’s was on the top of the bunk).

-

Hyunjae lets out a light giggle. He’s feeling a little giddy and it’s his first time doing this with Juyeon, and he’s trying so hard to discard the awkward feeling he’s having.

“Baby, on your knees.”

Hyunjae turns around and is pleased when he feels Juyeon’s warm hands gently caressing his legs and butt before the other suddenly licks a swipe at his hole.

“You taste sweet.”

Hyunjae moans, relishing at the feeling. When was the last time someone ate him out? Many blue moons ago.Juyeon continues to lick him, tasting him sucking on him, and even inserting his tongue into his hole has Hyunjae grasping at the other’s sheets. His breathy gasps fills the room with every lick and Juyeon holds him down by holding onto his thin ankles. When the other deems that Hyunjae’s wet enough, there’s suddenly lube on Juyeon’s fingers and it has Hyunjae arching his back when he feels the sudden cool sensation enter inside him.

“ _Ahhhhhhh,_ Juyeon!” The other’s slick finger inside of him has Hyunjae’s hole throbbing. He’s a little tight against one finger, and he can’t believe how different it feels with the other’s finger inside of him. The difference in width and length when Juyeon’s finger continues to dig inside of him before Juyeon adds another and then another stretching and scissoring him. Hyunjae groans with each new addition as his body adapts to the size inside of him. He hadn’t even looked at the size of the other’s dick yet, but with how much more he felt with Juyeon’s digits inside of him compared to his own, Hyunjae could only think that the other definitely had to have a large cock too.

“A little bit more.”

Hyunjae squirms at the feeling. The initial discomfort disappears to a pleasant stretch with Juyeon’s fingers in him as the other continues to rub smooth circles on his skin while planting nips of kisses all over him. Hyunjae wants more, he’s already so aroused with how the other’s fingering him and he can’t help it when he rocks his hips backwards to meet Juyeon’s hand.

" _Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me_.” Juyeon’s deep voice gives Hyunjae the shivers and it’s only a second later when Hyunjae feels the other withdrawing his fingers and he can’t help but whine at the loss.

“ _Ahhh, please_!” Hyunjae’s usually never this desperate for anyone’s touch, but this was Juyeon that was touching him, and the other had made him feel so good. The other had reduced him to a mess already and Hyunjae couldn’t wait for the other to destroy him even more. Juyeon single handedly flips him over so that Hyunjae’s now on his back and the other effortlessly throws Hyunjae’s long legs behind his waist.

“Going to fuck you now.”

Hyunjae looks up at the other and nods. That’s what he wants, he’s aching to have the other’s cock inside of him and he’s so impatient.From here, it’s the same feeling as to when Juyeon looked down at him when the other went down on him. Their eyes looking at each other as Hyunjae swallows when Juyeon aligns his dick and it’s more than anything he’s imagined. The other’s cock had a decent girth and length and Hyunjae moans when Juyeon slides into him. He had thought that the other’s fingers would be enough to stretch him out, but the other’s cock was now stretching him in ways he didn’t think was possible.

“ _Fuck! Aaaahhhhhh_ , _you’re so_ _big_!”

Hyunjae gasps as it was too much. His jaw opens in slack and he feels his eyes rolling back towards his skull. Hyunjae feels his hole being stretched open by the other’s cock and he tries to breathe when Juyeon waits for him to get used to the size before bottoming out. Hyunjae can’t get used to this, the other’s dick so perfect inside of him that he thinks he’s never had anything better. The other was opening him up so wide that it hurt so good and Hyunjae thinks he could understand all those people wanting to get fucked by the other.

But in Juyeon’s eyes, this was sight to behold. The other so pretty with his flush cheeks spreading his legs wide open for him with his own dick inside of the other. Hyunjae who looked so wrecked, his soft hair on his pillow in a halo, was already was so sensitive and tight around him, looking at him so dazed. Juyeon makes it his mission to make the other feel even more than he already does. He wants to make this right, he wants to please Hyunjae, and give him everything that he wants this moment.

“Baby, you all right?” Juyeon gives a small thrust and automatically, Hyunjae throws his head back against the pillow, letting out a moan, his body all flush. He’s feeling more than just all right, Hyunjae looks up to Juyeon on top of him as the other continues to snap his flexible hips into him and Hyunjae thinks he’s never seen the other look so pleased, the way he could see the other enjoying the feeling just as much as he was.

“Keep going.” Hyunjae sobs. 

It’s hard to speak when he could only sigh and spew out incoherent sounds. His mews accompanied by the springs of the bed squeaking, as Juyeon continues to piston his throbbing cock inside him missionary style makes him feel so much. This position enabled the other’s cock to hit his sweet spot over and over, and Hyunjae, in complete bliss, doesn’t want this to stop. As if the other understood this too, Juyeon changes their position slightly as he adjusts Hyunjae’s smooth legs so that they’re near’s the other’s shoulders as Juyeon clutches his ankles, pulling his legs opening even wider.

"You're doing so well."

Hyunjae’s breathless, he can’t speak. The new position hits him at a new depth, making him feel _so close_ , and there’s just the experience of seeing himself opened wide open him as the other fucks him, nice and slow. Hyunjae could only look into Juyeon’s eyes,who continues to thrust into him as Hyunjae feels his insides bursting. He’s at his limit as his own dick is strained too, all red against his stomach and Hyunjae thinks he’s going to cum any time soon without even touching himself. He’s been hard the entire time since Juyeon had cornered him against the wall kissing him and this was the last straw. Hyunjae doesn’t know how long he’s been holding on, but he definitely couldn’t do that anymore. The other's thrusts had been edging him for so long now.

“So pretty, so good for me.” Juyeon lets go of his thin legs, plopping them over his shoulder as he just lets his legs dangle. His hands, goes to give Hyunjae’s cock a soft tug.

"Hyunjae?"

“ _Ahhhhhhh, I can’t!_ Juyeon, I’m gonna-i'm-i'm- _ahhhhhh-_ cum!”

Juyeon calling his name is accompanied by the next thrust inside of him and Hyunjae finally can’t take it. His hole tightens around the other’s cock and his dick comes, spraying his own cum on his own skin. Hyunjae’s mind goes absolutely blank after that and he just watches with his mouth open when Juyeon continues to thrust into him. How many minutes has it been? Juyeon was still fucking into him and Hyunjae thinks that he’s going to be so sore. The other’s cock that continuously abused his now red, and sore hole, stretching him open as his hole molded into the other’s size. Hyunjae doesn’t know how he’s going to walk tomorrow, he doesn’t want this to stop. He’s so fucked out that his body feels weak against the other’s weight and Hyunjae just waits for the other to other to cum.

Juyeon though, decides that it’s time to switch positions as he lifts the Hyunjae’s hips so that Hyunjae’s not on his back, but over in front of him.

“Could your ride me?”

Hyunjae tries his best. He's no virgin, having lost his virginity a while ago, but it's been a while since he's swivelled his hips onto someone like that. He doesn’t know where all his energy went, his legs stumbling, as he positions himself over the other’s cock; he wants to give his best. Juyeon holds onto his hips as Hyunjae slams himself down onto the other’s cock and it has Hyunjae groaning once more. There’s saliva running down his mouth and Hyunjae can’t stop, not when he’s feeling this immense pleasure once more after the short break in changing positions. 

Juyeon watches as his cock disappear inside of Hyunjae. The other’s face, was no longer looking at him but he didn’t mind. The other looked so beautifully wrecked, slamming himself down and Juyeon thinks that there’s nothing more else that he wants. His roommate that he’s been thinking about for so long, finally riding his dick like the pro that Hyunjae was, taking his dick so well.

“ _Uhhh_ \- so, _uhh_ -deep!”

There are tears on Hyunjae’s face now and Juyeon can’t take it. His hands switches to holding the other’s soft hands as Hyunjae continues to ride him. He matches his thrust with each hip roll Hyunjae gives and it’s not too long before Juyeon knows he’s going to cum. He pistons his cock even faster and it completely reduces Hyunjae to mere sobs. The impact, so fast and strong penetrating the other, ends up with Hyunjae wailing. He's never cried so hard during sex, and this too, was the first time. The other’s cries are so loud that Juyeon knows that even their neighbours would know they’re having sex. But it didn’t matter, they were having breath-taking sex, and even when Juyeon used to have people over, none of the sex was ever like this. He had never fucked anyone so hard to cry, and neither of them were like Hyunjae, with his body so sensitive. The other's flushed all over looking terribly pretty all split open for him and Juyeon thinks this is something he would like to keep for himself. He liked seeing the other the way he normally was, but seeing the other naked, and skin all pink and flushed for him hit differently. He hadn't even tried slapping the other's cute ass yet.

" _Uhhh, fuck!_ I think I'm-- going to cum!"

Juyeon gives one final snap of his hips before he finally comes with a load groan. Hyunjae could feel the other’s cum inside him making him feel so goddamn wet. All the liquid inside him filling his hole, making him want to go. When Juyeon finally pulls out, Hyunjae’s amazed at how much cum trickles out of him onto his thighs. The other had released a whole load inside of him after weeks of pent-up frustration, and he now had all of that inside of him. That was so hot. If they ever did this again, Hyunjae would want to have a taste of the other's nice cock in his mouth. But since it didn't happen this time, he settles for a taste. His index finger goes for a swipe before putting it into his mouth. The taste, of cum wasn't something that he never tasted but Juyeon, tasted pleasant. Juyeon watches him in awe as Hyunjae licks the cum off his fingertip; the other had amazed him earlier with how good the other looked below and on top of him, but this too, made the other so unpredictable and attractive. 

But now, was this the end? Hyunjae closes his eyes as he’s too tired and fucked out to care. He doesn’t even know if he could go to classes on Monday, but today’s thankfully just a Friday. He has at least two days to limp and recover before hiding it all.

“Hyunjae?”

He feels Juyeon’s warm hands touch him and even when Hyunjae musters enough energy to reply with a “hm?” he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He’s too tired and he thinks he faintly hears Juyeon telling him that he likes him before falling asleep.

.

Hyunjae wakes up an hour later to him still on Juyeon’s bed, cuddling against the other. The other had cleaned him up and they were now under the other’s duvet covers. The sun hadn’t gone done yet, and there’s still the peak of sunlight in the windows shining through the linen curtains. Juyeon’s naked body is warm against him and Hyunjae can’t help but think how nice this is, to have the other against him. From here, he can see the other still peacefully resting next to him and Hyunjae’s heart doubles in pace at the reality he’s in. He had sex with Juyeon, something that only happened in his dreams and the other confessed that he liked him. It wasn’t like they even had a proper conversation, the other suddenly drawn to him out of the blue, and then it all happened. Something so fast, that Hyunjae recalls them kissing only a mere blur.

“You’re finally awake?” Hyunjae feels Juyeon’s hand softly caressing his hair. Juyeon was still looking at him as if he was the most important thing in the room and it still boggled him as to how it all happened, fulfilling his dreams all at once. This wasn't a false dream, this was real.

“Yea.” Hyunjae gives a small smile. His throat hurts but that didn’t matter right now. He looks at Juyeon searching for answers, and the other’s face provided none. He’s truthfully a little worried. He can’t help but think that the other couldn’t possibly mean it. Perhaps, those words were spilled out by impulse with no actual meaning. Maybe the other was just horny and Hyunjae had just only meant a convenient fuck. He didn't know what they were now? If they were even going to be a thing.

“I meant it earlier. _Be mine._ ” Juyeon fingers reach for his forehead, straightening out the frown on Hyunjae’s face. The other didn't suit frowning, Juyeon wanted him smiling around him, whenever possible. 

“Y _ou’re all that I want. Please._ ”

Hyunjae can’t contain the smile that threatens to pop out. He thinks that he wants the other to be his too because this was too good to be true, but it was real.

“ _Okay._ ”

“I’ll make you some honey water after.” Juyeon gives his hair a small ruffle and Hyunjae leans into the touch. The other was so warm and comforting to him. 

-

Hyunjae doesn’t know how he lets it happen, but they go for another round in the shower a bit later. Juyeon had told him that he would help him clean up, but cleaning up resulted in round two, and Hyunjae swears that he definitely won’t be able to walk tomorrow. The other’s dirtied covers were thrown into their laundry hamper and although Hyunjae thinks it’s kind of a waste, considering that the other had just washed it a few days ago, they did have Hyunjae’s bed to sleep in together tonight.

When Juyeon does make him the glass of honey water the other had offered, Hyunjae takes the situation to ask about it all.

“So, are we officially together or something? Like exclusive or something?” Hyunjae just wants to know what it meant, being with Juyeon. Having known that the other did have sex with other people in the past, Hyunjae wanted to clarify if the other still planned on having sex with others.

“I don’t need them when I have you.” Juyeon shakes his head as he reaches for Hyunjae’s hands. “I only want you, and the people I used to bring over, was because, I didn’t know how to tell you my feelings,"

“You liked me before? Even when we barely spoke?” Hyunjae can’t help but be surprised but also in awe, because what kind of love story was this? For both he and Juyeon to be pining for each other, when they barely interacted with each other.

“I _like you because you’re you._ It was just the perfect timing when Changmin told me that you were looking for a roommate, and I didn’t know what to do seeing you. I wanted to see you comfortable, that’s why I gave you space, and maybe even being so busy so that you can have your space. The other’s told me that you were shy with people you didn’t know; me, living here was enough for me already.”

Hyunjae tries to piece together the timeline. From the time he met Juyeon through Changmin, to the time he complained to Chanhee and the others about how he needed to find someone to help pay half the rent, to how shocked he became when of all people, Juyeon was the one that wanted to live with him. All the pieces that came together, was because the other already liked him before.

“It was so hard for me, whenever I came home early to hear you sometimes, because you would let out the prettiest moans and I couldn’t help it, that one time when I heard you moan right in front of me, at the party, I couldn’t help but want you even more. Then the next time when I heard you moan out my name, I wasn’t sure. I was already gone for you, but for me to realize that you possibly liked me too-“

Hyunjae reddens at the thought of Juyeon hearing him. Had he not been careful enough at home? Were his moans that loud? But even so, the moan he did let out at the party more than just a couple weeks ago. The other still remembered that, and now he actually cared with how he wanted Hyunjae to rest up and recover after the effects of having mind-blowing sex together. Juyeon tells him that he sounded _very sexy_ and that he would love to hear more of him one day.

“ _Gosh_ , I can’t believe it.” Hyunjae truly can’t. He, who had fallen in love with his roommate, liked him back and now they were going to be together. He rubs his hands softly against the other’s larger palms.

“You’re the _best_ thing that’s ever happened to me.” Juyeon’s leans in for a kiss, and Hyunjae’s more than happy to reciprocate and kiss back.

“Me too. I think I like you just the same.”


End file.
